


Fan-fic Challenge

by joeyrz



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: M/M, Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-20
Updated: 1999-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeyrz/pseuds/joeyrz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joxer knows what he wants.  He goes get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan-fic Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> The lack of title is because this is the first fan-fic challenge I answered and I never included a title for it.

"Stop following me around," Ares yelled at the lanky young man standing in front of him.

"Well stop flashing away." The man walked over to the dark-god. "Can't I at least talk to you?"

"What do you want, mortal?"

"You. And the name's Joxer."

"Look, Joxer, I have a lot of things to do, and I don't have time for your silly games."

"Yeah, yeah. Kill Hercules, turn Xena, make another war, dethrone Zeus. After a while, it gets boring, doesn't it? Any way, I'm not playing any game, I'm dead serious."

"You just want to be dead."

Joxer didn't respond. He leaned forward and claimed the dark-god's lips. Ares was just about to turn Joxer into a pile of ashes, when the mortal's tongue parted Ares' lips and started stroking his mouth. Despite himself, Ares pulled the young warrior wanna-be closer to him. His body molded itself to the god's own body. Need for air alone broke the kiss.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Ares said breathlessly.

Everything went out of focus, and when it came back, they were, as far as Joxer could tell by the decoration, Ares' bedroom. There was an assortment of weapons all around the room. But one thing caught the man off-guard: the bed, or what looked as a bed. In the middle of the room was a pile of assorted furs and other 'fluffy looking' things. That was something Joxer never expected, Ares: god of War, sleeping 'there'.

"What?!?!" Ares said, reading the mortal's thoughts.

"Nothing, it's 'nice'." Joxer turned around and found himself facing a very naked, very inviting, body of the god of War looking back at him. The look in Ares' face made the mortal take a quick look at himself, which proved he was just as naked as Ares. He went back at looking at the god, and something brown in his leg caught his eye.

"Are you okay, that," Joxer pointed at the brown mark on his leg, "looks painful."

"That's not a bruise, it supposed to be that color. It's a beauty-mark," Ares snapped at the man.

"Jeez, sorry."

Ares dismissed the excuse and pushed Joxer back onto the furs and lay next to him. Joxer sat up and straddled Ares' thighs. He leaned forward and started kissing every inch of the war god's skin, his arms interlocked to Ares' above his head. As they broke a particularly breath-taking kiss, something caught Joxer's eye.

"Close your eyes, I'll be back in a second," Joxer said as he rolled off Ares.

Ares complied, tempted to use his powers to see what Joxer was up to, but decided against. He figured a surprise would be worth the wait, and it made things so much more... interesting.

"Keep them closed," Ares heard Joxer say, as he sat back down on him.

That when he felt it. The tip of leather whip he kept as display on his room, tracing patterns on his skins. It sent flashes of pleasure all through his body. As the whip reached his bellybutton, Joxer leaned down to plant soft-hard kisses on the area. Ares arched his back at the attentions. Joxer used the opportunity to lace the whip behind Ares' back. He held the whip by the ends and started pulling towards him on the whip, bringing Ares' body into more contact.

Finally having Ares in a siting position, he whispered into his ear. "Fuck me Ares, please, I need it."

Ares fought the need to let out an ungodlike whimper. He prepared Joxer and himself with a thought, and rolled over, so 'he' was on top of Joxer. Without a second thought, he pushed into the mortal. Ares held that position until Joxer tightened his legs around Ares, making him move.

Ares reached for Joxer's cock, pumping, milking it, in rhythm to his thrusts.

They both came in perfect unison. Ares collapsed exhausted on top of an equally exhausted Joxer.

"Bravo, bravo," another voice called from behind them.

Joxer sat up and tried to pull some furs over himself. That voice was familiar, too familiar.

Cupid suddenly flashed into view.

"Cupid!" both Ares and Joxer said.

"You know, it's not everyday one sees your favorite lovers put on a show like that."

The mortal and the dark-god looked at each other, questioning faces on, "You and Cupid?" both said again in unison.

"Yep," Cupid answered for the both of them.

Joxer closed his eyes, waiting for that final blow, either from Cupid for cheating on him, or Ares for seducing him while he was with Cupid, or from both.

"You know, I've got to find out," Cupid said, walking over to the bed, "Are two heads better than one?"

FIN


End file.
